Sept. 5th
| Recorded = | Genre = Alternative R&B | Length = | Label = | Producer = | Last album = | This album = SEPT. 5TH (2016) | Next album = Morning After (2017) | Misc = }} Sept. 5th (stylized as SEPT. 5TH) is the debut studio album by Canadian R&B duo dvsn, released on March 27, 2016 by OVO Sound and Warner Bros. Records. The album's production was handled primarily by Nineteen85, assisted by Noël Cadastre and Stephen Kozmeniuk. The album received positive reviews and was listed in some best-of-the-year year-end lists, including that by Spin magazine. Singles On September 5, 2015, the two singles "The Line" and "With Me" were released. Both tracks' production were handled and provided by Nineteen85. On December 2, 2015, the album's third single, "Too Deep", was released. The production on this track was handled and provided also by Nineteen85. On December 24, 2015, the album's fourth single, "Hallucinations", the production of which was handled and provided by Nineteen85 and Stephen Kozmeniuk, was released. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = Exclaim! | rev2Score = 9/10 | rev3 = Pitchfork | rev3Score = 8.3/10 | rev4 = PopMatters (take 1) | rev4Score = | rev5 = PopMatters (take 2) | rev5Score = }} Upon release, SEPT. 5TH received positive reviews from music critics. Spin magazine placed the album at #34 in its best albums of the year year-end list. Track listing | extra1 = Nineteen85 | title2 = Too Deep | length2 = 3:20 | writer2 = | extra2 = Nineteen85 | title3 = Try / Effortless | length3 = 5:33 | writer3 = | extra3 = |Stephen Kozmeniuk }} | title4 = Do It Well | length4 = 4:11 | writer4 = | extra4 = Nineteen85 | title5 = In + Out | length5 = 3:46 | writer5 = | extra5 = Nineteen85 | title6 = Sept. 5th | length6 = 3:56 | writer6 = | extra6 = Nineteen85 | title7 = Hallucinations | length7 = 4:06 | writer7 = | extra7 = | title8 = Another One | length8 = 3:49 | writer8 = | extra8 = Nineteen85 | title9 = Angela | length9 = 3:49 | writer9 = | extra9 = Nineteen85 | title10 = The Line | length10 = 7:11 | writer10 = | extra10 = Nineteen85 }} Notes * signifies a co-producer. * "Too Deep" features additional vocals by Amoy Levy, Camille Harrison and May Marquardt. * "In + Out" features additional vocals by August Rigo and Victoria Sheahan. * "Sept. 5th" features additional vocals by May Marquardt. * "Another One" features background vocals by May Marquardt and Rahiem Hurlock. * "Angela" features additional vocals by James Vincent McMorrow. Personnel Credits for SEPT. 5TH adapted from AllMusic. * Harley Arsenault – mixing engineer * Chris Athens – mastering * Les Bateman – mixing engineer * Noël Cadastre – mixing, producer, recording * Noel "Gadget" Campbell – mixing * Leonardo Delapena – guitar * Dvsn – primary artist, vocals * Camille Harrison – additional vocals * Dave Huffman – engineer * Rahiem Hurlock – background vocals * Paul Jefferies – mixing * Stephen Kozmeniuk – producer * Amoy Levy – additional vocals * May Marquardt – additional vocals, background vocals * James Vincent McMorrow – additional vocals * Greg Moffett – mixing engineer * Nineteen85 – producer * August Rigo – additional vocals * Travis Sewchan – recording * Victoria Sheahan – additional vocals * Noah Shebib – mixing Charts Release history References External links * Category:2016 debut albums Category:Albums produced by Nineteen85 Category:OVO Sound albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums